1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to specific substituted imidazolidone compounds, a process for making the compounds, a process for making latexes containing the compounds and a process for making coating compositions containing the latexes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the problems industry has faced with latex coatings relate to substrate adhesion. After the latex coating has formed a film on the substrate, the adhesion of the latex coatings to a substrate under conditions of high humidity is a particular problem. The adherence of latex coatings over gloss and semi-gloss substrates is yet another problem. A purpose of this invention is to overcome problems associated with adhesion of latex coating compositions to substrates in high humidity by providing new adhesion promotion monomers. Another purpose is to provide a new process for making such adhesion promoting monomers.